


Jerau Kirmizi

by Anarchist (bluepearl)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bahasa Indonesia, Fantasi, Friendship, Gen, Magic, Petualangan, Pirates, Platonic Relationships, Sailor - Freeform, fantasi? bahasa indonesia? betul ini dia, just eight dumby dumb idiots travelling around the world
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepearl/pseuds/Anarchist
Summary: Kang Yeosang, seorang Pemburu Harta dari Wei, hanya memiliki dua pilihan saat rencananya mencuri artefak di Pulau Mara berantakan. 1) Membiarkan dirinya ditangkap bandit dan jadi budak para bajak laut untuk dijual di kemudian hari, atau 2) menerima tawaran dua orang asing yang baru saja ia "tabrak" untuk bergabung dengan kapal mereka.(Judul alternatif: secuil sajen untuk Fantasy!TEEZ dan dunia fantasi Indonesia)
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 5





	Jerau Kirmizi

“Bagaimana menurutmu, Kapten?”

Hongjoong mengalihkan pandangnya pada peta yang berada di meja. Peta yang cukup kasar, sebab baru saja digores dengan pena, tetapi telah memuat berbagai informasi penting dari lanskap Kepulauan Gongsang.

“Seperti biasa, selalu baik,” ia memuji. “Tidak ada navigator yang lebih baik darimu di seluruh penjuru Kontinen.”

Pria yang duduk itu, sang navigator, tertawa. “Kau berlebihan, Kapten. Ini bahkan masih begitu kasar. Aku akan melanjutkannya nanti. Apakah arsip kita sudah lengkap?”

“Ya. Setidaknya, kita telah sukses memetakan Gongsang. Masih banyak tempat di Kontinen yang belum kita saksikan dengan mata sendiri ...” Senyum mengembang di wajah Hongjoong. “Aku banyak berhutang budi padamu, Seonghwa. Sungguh, tanpa bantuanmu, kita tak mungkin dapat menjelajahi bahkan sudut-sudut tersembunyi Gongsang. Layar-layar Jipyeongson terkembang berkat angin-angin yang kau panggil. Sebagai seorang kapten, seharusnya aku yang melaksanakan kewajiban itu.”

Helai-helai gelap itu tutup pasang mata Seonghwa saat ia menunduk, halangi Hongjoong dari menatapnya secara langsung. “Apakah kau tahu, Kapten,” pria muda itu memulai tiba-tiba, alihkan pembicaraan, “perihal awal mula terbentuknya Tiga Benua yang kita jajaki sekarang ini?”

“Tentu saja.” Kisah ini harusnya telah terpatri dalam benak seluruh umat manusia. “Dahulu, di Kontinen, berbagai negeri yang dipimpin oleh raja-raja dengan Intuisi Absolut pun berdiri. Para penguasa kemudian berbuat kerusakan dan menantang Langit. Mereka Dari Langit pun turun untuk menjawab, didukung para pengikut yang setia. Pertempuran pun dimulai ... dan berakhir dengan kemenangan Langit dan keruntuhan kuasa raja-diraja di bumi. Beberapa negeri bertahan, beberapa menyatu, dan tak sedikit yang lenyap. Setelah menetapkan hadirnya Tiga Benua, Mereka kembali ke Langit. Intuisi pun dihapuskan, dan selama berpuluh milenia tak ada yang memilikinya.”

Hongjoong menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan, “Hingga satu dari Tujuh Roh Bintang berbelas kasih dan turun ke Gongsang untuk mewariskan Intuisi kembali, satu unsur untuk satu insan. Dan bersama orang-orang pertama di kepulauan, Ia membantu membangun Gongsang sebelum kembali menghilang. Itu saja yang aku tahu.”

Seonghwa mengangguk. “Sebelum Era Tiga Benua, para tirani menguasai bumi. Dan sebelum itu, naga-naga merajai. Kontinen berubah, begitu pula seluruh yang ada di dalam semesta, tunduk pada Waktu. Kita pun, serupa. Apakah kau pernah berpikir mengenai masa depan, Kapten? Mungkin, di suatu hari nanti, dirimu akan menepi?”

“Masa depan?” Hongjoong mengetuk dagu. “Masa depanku ada bersama dengan kapalku. Selama kapal ini ada, pelayaranku akan terus membara.”

Sudut-sudut bibir Seonghwa terangkat, ulas sewujud senyum simpul. “Begitu setia,” pujinya halus.

“Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau berpikir untuk meninggalkan kapal di masa depan?”

Sang navigator bangkit dari duduknya, menggulung peta sembari berjalan menuju satu rak. “Kita semua akan pergi suatu hari nanti. Aku tidak bisa menjanjikanmu selamanya, Kapten.” Jemari Seonghwa membuka peti, simpan peta baik-baik sebelum menutupnya kembali. “Namun, sampai waktunya tiba, kesetiaanku akan tetap berada di sini.”

“Terima kasih. Sebuah kapal perlu pengendali layar dan aku tidak berminat memberikan mandat itu selain pada dirimu.”

“Kita masih punya pengguna Intuisi udara lain di kapal,” Seonghwa mengingatkan, “meski aku yakin dia lebih senang gelut dengan panci dibanding berdiri di geladak. Namun, kemampuannya tidak dapat dipandang sebelah mata.”

“Kau benar. Yah, aku tak pernah menduga kapal ini akan begitu ramai,” gumam Hongjoong. “Kupikir, hanya akan ada kita dan Yunho saja hingga akhir. Tidak ada yang bisa ditawarkan olehku selain petualangan. Harta pun tidak. Entah bintang mana yang menarik mereka semua kemari, aku tak tahu.”

“Kebaikan hatimu-lah yang jadi magnet tersendiri, Kapten,” ujar Seonghwa singkat.

“Tidak usah bicara terlalu tinggi mengenai diriku, Navigator.”

Pria muda itu, sang navigator, memutar astrolabe di rengkuh jemarinya. Pendar putih dari balik kacanya berkelip lembut. “Pembacaanku tak pernah salah,” tutur Seonghwa, jemari mengetuk kaca astrolabe miliknya. “Bintang-bintang telah suratkan garis untukmu, _Kapten_ , dan takdir akan membawamu menjadi pelaut legendaris yang dinyanyikan dan dipuja selama berpuluh-puluh milenia.”

Hongjoong terbahak. “Sebaiknya kau tidur, Seonghwa, sebab bunganya telah hampiri dirimu. Akan baik bila kau menjemputnya.”

“ _Malam masih muda, O, Sang Petualang, mari berpesta sebelum sapa kembali terik benderang_ ,” ujar sang navigator pelan, langkah membawanya mendekat pada Hongjoong. Lengan itu lingkari tubuh kemudian, dengan jemari yang remas pelan bahu kendati tak bertahan lama.

Sang kapten kapal membiarkan dirinya direngkuh, barang sesaat. “Hikayat Para Pencari,” kata Hongjoong, mengenali larik yang dikutip Seonghwa. Sang lawan bicara mengangguk, membenarkan tebakannya.

“Kau mengetahui kisah-kisah lama dengan baik, Kapten.”

“Tidak sebaik dirimu, Seonghwa. Dan,” Hongjoong menjeda, “kau boleh berhenti memanggilku kapten, seperti yang lainnya. Hanya kau yang berkeras tetap memanggil kapten di luar pertempuran, kau tahu.”

“Itu untuk menghormatimu.” Seonghwa tersenyum. “Lagipula, aku memang bawahanmu.”

“Oh, ayolah.” Hongjoong memutar mata; ia benci hierarki. Yang diketahui Seonghwa, tentu saja, sebab navigator muda itu tertawa.

“Baik, baik. Di kesempatan setelah ini, aku akan berhenti.”

Seonghwa meniup-niup ujung rambutnya, singkap pasang mata gelap yang bersinar di bawah cahaya api. Keduanya begitu pekat, dengan pantulan sinar yang menghiasi tiap-tiap milinya, buat manik sang navigator selayak lautan dalam bertabur bintang. Hongjoong temenung, mengamati kilat lembut kedua mata itu, hingga luput bahwa di keremangan ini, tak mungkin ada yang dapat membuat pantulan sebegitu rupa.

Dan luput pula akan waktu yang melintas sebegitu cepat.

“ ... Hongjoong?”

“KAPTEEEEEN!”

Brak!

Pintu ruang navigasi terbuka, memperlihatkan sesosok pria muda dengan bungkusan hitam besar di satu tangan dan pusaran partikel putih di tangan yang lain. Napas sang pendatang yang memburu dan gores-gores luka pada wajah itu membuat keduanya berdiri tegak.

“Woo! Ada apa?”

“Aku dan— dan Yunho— sebentar.” Pria yang dipanggil ‘Woo’ itu menjatuhkan bungkusannya sebelum ikut rebahkan diri pada lantai, berusaha mengatur napas. “Haaah. Haah. Jadi. Aku dan Yunho. Baru selesai berbelanja di pasar. Lalu kami menabrak seseorang yang— yang sedang lari dari— bandit.”

“Lalu, kalian membawa orang itu kemari?” Seonghwa menebak. “Dan bandit-bandit itu jadi mengikuti kalian kemari juga?”

“Dia tidak punya Intuisi!” Woo merentangkan tangannya pasrah, memberi pesan; _kau pikir apa lagi yang akan kami lakukan kalau bukan itu?_ “Yunho masih di luar sana, bersama Mingi untuk melawan bandit yang mengejar, tapi kita harus berangkat segera!”

“Jongho; bagaimana Jongho? Kau bertemu dia tadi?”

“Ya. Muatan lain telah selesai diangkut, jadi dia sudah kembali ke kapal. Aku dan Yunho hanya berbelanja apa yang ... aku inginkan.”

Lutut Woo menendang bungkusan itu, dan beberapa gulung bambu muda menggelinding keluar.

“ ... Rebung? Kau, Wooyoung, turun bersama Yunho sejak pagi. Hanya untuk membeli ... rebung?”

Suara ledakan, walau sayup, sekarang semakin dekat. Raungan berat yang dikenali seluruh awak kapal pun terdengar setelahnya.

Sang kapten dan navigator beradu pandang. “Mingi!”

“JANGAN SALAHKAN AKU DAN AYO BERANGKAT SEBELUM MINGI KEHABISAN TENAGA!”

Hongjoong menggelengkan kepala. “Seonghwa, kembangkan layar dan ubah rencana, kita akan berhenti di Seonghang.”

“Baik, Kapten.” Segera, Seonghwa melesat, hilang dari ruang navigasi.

“Woo, sampaikan pada San untuk menjaga orang yang kau bawa, lalu—”

“Telah dilaksanakan, Kapten. Untuk perintah lainnya ... Sebentar, Kapten. Aku. Lelah.”

Sang kapten kapal menepuk dahi. Ya ampun. Ia sendiri kemudian meninggalkan Woo, berlari menuju buritan hanya untuk melihat pantai yang dipenuhi pilar-pilar batu dan kobaran api menjilat angkasa. Hongjoong menghela napas. _Ya ampun_. Pria itu hirup udara sebelum berteriak, “YUNHO! MINGI! KEMBALI!”

“SIAP, KAPTEN!”

Sebuah pilar batu terbentuk, melontarkan dua pria muda dengan rambut gosong dan baju terkoyak dari pantai ke atas geladak.

“Mereka di sini!” Hongjoong memberi sinyal.

Seonghwa berseru menjawab, “Baik!”

Sang kapten memejamkan mata, gumamkan sesuatu sebelum angkat kedua tangan. Riak-riak kecil yang menghantam lambung kapal menjadi liar, laut yang seharusnya berakhir di bibir pantai berbalik untuk mendorong kapal. Air meninggi, seiring dengan angin malam yang semakin kuat. Tak lama, kapal kecil itu melaju meninggalkan pelabuhan, layar-layarnya terkembang selaras dengan gerak ombak.

Atensi Hongjoong masih awas terpaku pada Pulau Mara, mengintai, hingga gunung tertingginya hilang dari pandang.

Saat ia berbalik badan, sudah ada Yunho dan Mingi yang tergeletak dan seorang asing berlutut di samping mereka, dengan seluruh awak lain melingkari ketiganya, menunggu perintah kapten kapal.

Lagi-lagi, Hongjoong menghela napas.

Ayah tak pernah bilang kalau kapten kapal akan sering mengelus dada.

“Selamat datang,” ujar sang kapten, “dan apa urusanmu di Pulau Mara hingga harus mencederai tiga awak kapalku?”

**Author's Note:**

> Salam, semuanya! Anarchist di sini.
> 
> Terima kasih telah datang kemari dan membaca. Saya persembahkan Jerau Kirmizi sebagai adisi untuk dunia fantasi Indonesia yang sebetulnya penuh karya-karya apik. Kontinen adalah univers ciptaan saya sendiri dengan mengambil inspirasi dari berbagai budaya dan mitologi di dunia nyata serta karya-karya fantasi seperti Vandaria Saga (ID), Xar & Vichattan (ID), Earthsea (EN), dan masih banyak lainnya. Bila menyukai setting fantasi, mungkin karya-karya di atas dapat menjadi bacaan kalian.
> 
> Bila berkenan, jatuhkan saran-saran kalian agar cerita, sekaligus dunia ini, dapat berkembang. Terima kasih!
> 
> GLOSARIUM:  
> • Kepulauan Gongsang (空想諸島): Satu dari Tiga Benua di Kontinen, terletak di sisi timur. Terdiri dari 4 pulau utama dan 28 pulau-pulau kecil  
> • Kontinen: Nama dari dataran dunia yang diketahui saat ini  
> • Jipyeongson (地平線): Nama kapal milik Kapten Hongjoong. Memiliki arti cakrawala  
> • Intuisi: Kekuatan magis yang dimiliki manusia-manusia tertentu di Kontinen, biasanya berupa kuasa akan satu unsur alam  
> • Intuisi Absolut: Kekuatan magis yang dimiliki raja-raja kuno, kuasa akan seluruh unsur alam atau kuasa akan unsur selain alam. Dipercaya lebih kuat dari Intuisi yang diketahui saat ini  
> • Tujuh Roh Bintang: Roh penguasa semesta dalam religi Gongsang


End file.
